Motherhood And Science Don't Mix
by Lowland Warrior
Summary: Scarlett can solve the most difficult mathematical problem, create most advanced technology and read the biggest books. But can she also make her infant daughter stop crying? Maybe Scarlett doesn't know yet that raising a child isn't a matter of science. 'One-shot'


**Motherhood And Science Don't Mix**

**Hey, another one-shot!**

**After scrolling around on Tumblr (Which was a first), I can across this piece of art with Scarlett holding a baby, and as you might expect from the explanation, that got me inspired to write this little piece! I mean, I always see Scarlett as a girl who's so far up in her science that he has forgotten to be human! Curious? Read on!**

**Also, if you're looking for evil Scarlett, carry on looking. There's not even a snuff of her here. And because there's nothing more innocent than motherly love, this story gets a E rating (Which is also a first.)**

* * *

She stirred a little in her crib, but after all, that's what infants do.

It was only a few weeks ago when she was born. Marie Anderson-Neuer, mine and my husband Cody's first child and my parents' first granddaughter (My brother Robert already has a son, who like him apparently loves to pull my hair). It is that Cody wanted to have children. If it was for me, I would've remained childless so that I can devote my entire life to learning and tutoring. He asked and begged and even bribed me plenty of times, and eventually I conceded as I came to realize that my knowledge would be lost if I didn't pass it on to someone. Not to sound cold, but for that reason, having a child wasn't a bad idea at all.

The pregnancy itself went very well. In the first months, I adopted several ways to make it go as comfortable as possible. For example I made sure there were plenty of healthy snacks in case I got cravings and stayed fit. That resulted in my labor shortening drastically. It wasn't so troubling as my mother warned it to be anyway, I did my research and what I learned from it ensured that my labor not only didn't last long, but also was a cinch to go through.

Yet, after giving birth to Marie, my mother and Cody were certain that it was better for my health to remain bedridden for a few more days. I protested, but Cody and my mother took most care of Marie while they'd let me rest and read, which in hindsight wasn't as boring or bad as it sounded. In fact, I may've remained in my bed for more days than necessary.

But now that Cody has left for the west coast on behalf of his employer, Facemag, so I'm home alone with Marie and appointed to care for her for the first time. I'm left on my own devices and knowledge, which I luckily possess so I can confidently say that there shouldn't be any trouble from any realistic outlooks.

Though my mother wasn't so assured of my parenting abilities though. She thinks that I hadn't mothered her with 'enough heart' yet to be left alone with her for the night. Now that I think of it, she seemed to be a bit worried after hearing that I was expecting a baby and claimed that I wasn't ready for it. But I nursed her plenty of times this past week and changed her diaper for the first time yesterday (Of which I don't understand why Cody had so much trouble with) without any reluctance, so I didn't really understand what my mother was afraid of.

I smiled at my daughter before I exited her room and left the door open on a chink. This was going to be a breeze.

* * *

Somewhere close to midnight, I was awoken by infantile crying. Naturally, I was a bit startled at first, but I quickly realized that it was just Marie crying. Nonetheless, I stayed in bed. I'm enforcing the Ferber method, despite objections from my mother and Cody. The Ferber Method means that I'll let Marie cry for a set amount of time before I tend to her needs. Cody found it a bit brutish and believed that it may emotionally scar her. Mother objected because she thinks it doesn't work and also believed that if it did work, that Marie was too young for such an approach. But who's taking care of her right now? Exactly, me. Me and me alone.

It has been 15 minutes, and Marie was still crying tirelessly, even after several times of going out of bed to comfort her (As the method requires me to do), so there must've been something wrong. I went out of bed again and went to her room. I hope I can make her go to sleep soon, I respect my circadian pattern very much and don't like it disturbed.

I approached her cradle and lifted her up. I briefly sighed in relief, she doesn't need a diaper change. It wasn't that I can't handle them, just not at this hour. I sat down in an arm chair standing in the room and I unbuttoned my pajama shirt to let her drink. But much to my surprise, she denied. There's no way a baby would be able to deny the instinctive urge to be nursed, so it was a safe conclusion to say that she wasn't hungry.

Maybe she's cold. I held her, still crying, while I checked if there was a breeze coming out of the slightly opened window, but there's no wind at all tonight. But what else may she need then? Gas maybe. I gently but firmly rubbed her back. I did so for a full 10 minutes without any result. That wasn't it either!

Then I noticed the stuffed animal laying in her crib and picked it up.

''Lookie here! it's Mrs. …giraffe!'' I cooed at her, wiggling the animal a bit in a attempt to distract her. But without results, but that could just be because I'm not good in baby talking, and even if I were to be skilled in 'fatherese', as Cody calls it, I couldn't bring myself to it yet as I found it rather redundant and stupid looking.

I sighed annoyed and put the animal back in the crib. I wonder how long I was trying to make Marie stop by now.

While I was rocking her, I had to keep myself from actually shaking her because, admittingly, I was getting desperate and pretty hopeless now.

I stumbled to the living room with a crying Marie still in my arms and turned on the TV and a light. Though it was heavily against my pedagogic beliefs, maybe I could distract her with a bit of television. But alas, she kept on crying. I glanced over at the clock, it was now 1 AM and I have been tending to Marie for about an hour now without any result as she was still crying.

Getting desperate, I was on the verge of crying myself now as well as I began to understand what my mother meant when she said that I wasn't ready! I haven't spent enough time these past weeks being a mother to Marie to understand her. I outsourced it to Cody too much! A few tears now rolled down my cheeks as I realized it.

I don't want to be a bad mother, but I am at a complete loss for ways to sooth Marie! I saw the telephone laying around and picked it up. Maybe mother knows what to do. But that does mean that I have to admit my errors. I hated to be wrong, but there's no other way. I dialed her number and nervously waited for her to pick up, if she'd pick up the phone.

''Who is this?'' She muttered.

''Mother?'' I creaked as I walked away from Marie to hear her better.

''Scarlett? It's 1 A-''

''I know what time it is!'' I grumbled bitterly, interrupting her. ''But I need your help.'' I shamefully admitted.

''Are you alright? And Marie?'' She concernedly responded.

''Yes, yes we are okay.'' I quickly assured her. ''It's just that Marie's crying, and-''

''And there's no way to sooth her?'' She knowingly finished my sentence.

''Yes! I've tried everything! She isn't hungry! Neither is she wet, hot, cold, colicky and I doubt that she's teething already!'' I explained, sounding desperate. '' I hope she isn't sick!'' I worried.

''Hmm.'' My mother thoughtfully responded, though there was something of her reply that didn't feel genuine, as if she knew this would happen. ''Maybe Marie just wants to be held.'' She suggested.

''What?'' I replied fairly puzzled.

''Have you tried that yet?''

''No, can't say that I have.'' I answered a little surprised. Could it be that simple?

''Go to her.'' Mother gently ordered me.

''Okay, okay.'' I said as I walked back to Marie.

''Begin with hushing and stroking her cheeks lightly.'' She instructed me. I did as I was told, and Marie did begin to calm down a bit.

''And now?'' I hopefully asked.

''Pick her up and hold her close to your chest.'' She commanded just as gently as I put the phone on speaker mode and laid it down next to me before I picked Marie up.

''Of course! My beating heart has a calming effect on her! After all, she-'' I gently stated, staying as quiet as possible to avoid nullifying the small progress I've made with her.

''We're not there yet.'' She reminded me.

''Indeed.'' I agreed. ''What follows?''

''Now calm her by nuzzling your nose against her forehead and saying reassuring things.''

''For what reason? She won't underst-'' I protested.

''Scarlett.'' She calmly, yet sternly interrupted me.

''Yes mother.'' I obeyed. I thought for a second about what reassuring thing to say. ''Ssh, it's okay. Nothing can harm you.'' I whispered at her as I did as I was told. It felt very much against my usual nature to say something like that. Something I expected not to do automatically was gently kissing Marie as her crying slowly ceased. I rubbed her reddish hair and watched her big blue eyes as she slowly went back to sleep while I rocked her a bit.

''Mom, was this why you thought I wasn't ready yet?'' I asked her after I had turned off speaker mode and held the phone in 1 hand while using the other to hold Marie.

''I felt you were treating having a baby more as a long-term scientific achievement than as something you'd put your heart and emotions in.'' She explained.

''I am a terrible mother.'' I quietly squeaked.

''Of course not! You just had to hit rock bottom to realize it all, so did I! I had to learn consoling you and Robert as well! I've spent countless nights trying to sooth you both, and especially you were quite the crybaby if I'm allowed to say!''

''Mother.'' I muttered, sounding a little embarrassed.

''Someday you'll probably be called by Marie asking for your help because being there for their children is what mothers are supposed to do.'' She warmly predicted, which made me smile.

''Thanks mother!'' I quietly thanked.

''That's okay. Now let's go back to bed and talk this out at a better time shall we?'' She suggested.

''Agreed. Good night.'' I greeted her before I hung up, put out the lights and carefully carried Marie back to her crib and directly went back to my own bed.

I was happy that this all was finally over and that I could go back to sleep. But I must say, that was quite the revelation and I'm very content I've experienced it.

* * *

Several days later I sat in the kitchen, nursing Marie when I noticed someone nearing the backdoor. I was startled a bit at first, but that made room for humble joy when the person turned out to be Cody, who unexpectedly came home earlier.

''Hey look who there is! Daddy's home!'' I warmly talked to Marie as I held her up a little to make her see Cody. I've noticed that I've become noticeably better in speaking 'motherese' over the past few days. After all, I felt like I finally had become a real mother after being out of touch with my maternal instincts and feelings.

''There are my 2 most precious ladies!'' Cody suavely greeted us as he came walking into the kitchen. Luckily I married him (What he urged me to do. I didn't see the point in it) for his remarkable intelligence and not for his terrible flirting. Although I would grow to enjoy it just a little bit.

He gave me a short kiss and nuzzled Marie before he sat down at the opposite side of the table. ''Did I miss something important?'' He curiously asked as he smiled cheerfully at me.

''What makes you think so?'' I suspiciously asked.

''Well, you're finally holding Marie like you're her mother, I have never seen you like this before!'' Cody wondered.

''I had an epiphany.'' I answered plainly.

''An epiphany?'' Cody repeated a little confused.

''Yes, that some problems need to be solved with the heart instead of the head.'' I concluded before snuggling Marie for a bit.

''Wow! It means a lot that you out of all people came to conclude that! You must've needed a while to realize that!''

''No, I learnt from someone else's experiences. And I am certain that someone else will someday learn that from me.'' I confidently concluded before I and Marie smiled at each other before I handed her to Cody.

If I knew how much joy having a child could bring, I would've agreed to the first time Cody suggested it!

* * *

**And there came another one-shot rolling from the presses!**

**Is it odd that I, a guy, wrote this warm fic? While I think about that, I fill up this space so that it at least looks as if there's a reasonable post scriptum at the end of this story!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this one-shot! Leave a review if you like, and if you have the time, check out some of my other works!**

**Until next time!**

**:D,**

**L.W.**


End file.
